This invention relates generally to x-ray diffraction imaging (XDI) systems, and more particularly to a method of developing an x-ray diffraction imaging system.
The Transportation Security Administration (TSA) has recently mandated more stringent inspection procedures be implemented by the travel industry to reduce the possibility of passengers boarding a carrier such as a plane, for example, carrying concealed weapons, explosives, or other contraband. To facilitate preventing passengers boarding a plane carrying concealed weapons, explosives, etc., the TSA requires that all passengers be screened prior to boarding the aircraft.
One such inspection system utilized to perform the inspection procedures is an x-ray diffraction imaging (XDI) system. Known XDI systems are generally designed utilizing several parameters that include, for example, overall system cost and space constraints. More specifically, the design of the XDI system is typically based on a single primary factor. For example, the XDI system may be designed based on pre-existing space constraints thus causing the cost of the overall system to increase. Moreover, the XDI system may be designed within certain cost restraints while de-emphasizing the space constraints of the system. As a result, known XDI systems may not be designed to optimize all of the design variables, such as the size constraint and the cost.